deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Usagi Tsukino vs Madoka Kaname/@comment-27789707-20160225145816/@comment-27789707-20160301040338
"Alright, check it. Madoka rewrote the laws of not only the universe we see in PMMM, but across all universes, as shown here: [1]" WARNING: Does not show Madoka ACTUALLY changing any laws of the universe... "And while it may seem insignificant or not like recreating a universe, there's this: [2] While it does say "universe", remember. That's just that universe's Homura. An infinite amount of Homuras exist." Doesn't say Madoka was physically manipulating the multiverse, merely saw that the universe was changing to fit the laws that she brought forth, however she brought forth laws accidentally to opposing causality, such as the appearence of the demons. "This was a casual thing, as she one-shot Kriemhild Gretchen (remember, that's only one witch, out of an immeasurable mount). And the rest of the universe with it. Considering that she destroyed witches across the multiverse, this power could be increased drastically." She Casually One-Shot a Witch which implied to be universal. Oh Noes! Also doesn't say anything about her durability I note. "Here's evidence that she is, indeed, a concept: [3]" ...Not actually in doubt. Both are Abstracts. "Other than that she and Homura hadn't interacted for basically eternity and she's like really good friends with Homura?" ....Becuse she's really good friends with Homrua she decided to take the long route and not simply BE where Homura is with her supposed omnipresence but instead physically incarnated and took a while to travel to Homura.....what a great friend. "She did that all at once. So, she was traveling to every Magical Girl (across a Multiverse, just a reminder) all at a single time." Um....what? Where did you get that interpretation. We see her shoot a bunch of arrows which travel through spacetime to different Magical Girls....that's Spacetime Travel and Duplication through Spacetime Travel both of which Usagi can do. If she was omnipresent you woudn't see that arrow travel to them, she would simply BE THERE. That's what omnipresence is. "Or the fact that nowhere does it say she has Omnipresence. Being an Abstract doesn't give you omnipresence or I could just as easily say Usagi and Chaos are omnipresent." "Being an abstract doesn't give you omnipresence, " Glad we agree ;) "but appearing to every Magical Girl at once," By Duplicating oneself through spacetime travel, something Usagi can also do "one-shotting those witches," Not relevant. "and being the Law of the Cycle " Usagi and Chaos are also abstracts. Usagi is merged with the Concept of Cosmos which actually is everywhere since Cosmos is literally EXISTENCE ITSELF. So Usagi actually has pseudo-omnipresence the Lambda Power is everywhere. Hell if Madoka appeared in the same reality as Usagi, theoretically Madoka would have the lambda powr inside of her which means Usagi could regenerate so long as Madoka existence. But regardless, Abstract does not give you Omnipresence. "all at once kinda implies" Absolutely Nothing. "Also, since she is a concept, or, more accurately, a law, she actually is omnipresent. Laws of physics are omnipresent, as they apply no matter where you are." .......That is true in real life. But in fiction there are instances of Concepts that are limited in spacetime. Chaos in Sailor Moon is a concept bound within the Galaxy Cauldron and it had to interact with the rest of reality through it's Spawn. But sure, if you really want to go that route....fine....Madoka is omnipresent. But the exact same logic also means Usagi is omnipresence. Which means Madoka still has no advantage whatsoever.